hibike_euphoniumfandomcom-20200222-history
Kumiko Oumae/Relationships
Family Mamiko Oumae Mamiko is Kumiko's older sister. She likes to tease her younger sister, and she was also the person who inspired Kumiko to play the euphonium. They appear to occasionally experience sibling arguments, but they share a close bond as sisters. Akiko Oumae Akiko is Kumiko's mother. Little has been revealed so far in the anime about their relationship. Kitauji High School Students Reina Kousaka Kumiko and Reina have a quite complicated relationship, because in junior high, Kumiko saw Reina being upset and crying because Kumiko asked her if they really could advance to nationals, since they only got gold, so that leaving them having a quite distant relationship. Upon entering Kitauji High School, she spots Reina and immediately gets nervous and embarrassed because with her incident with Reina in junior high. Every time they talk, it will always end with Kumiko getting very nervous and awkward, especially when Reina surprises her from back. Shuuichi Tsukamoto Shuuichi and Kumiko are close childhood friends. However, in junior high, when Kumiko invited Shuuichi to her home to play (instrument) with him, he called her ugly and told her to never talk to him again. However, they are on good terms now and can freely talk with each other about various topics, and they get along so well that they do not talk to each other using the polite form of speech, except for in public places. It is later revealed that Shuuichi has a crush on Kumiko when he asks her to attend the Agata Matsuri with him. Kumiko seems unimpressed by his offer, and ends up accidentally asking Reina. Shuuichi and Kumiko become very distant after these events, and have not since had a meaningful conversation. However, they still see each other as musical peers, and have been using each other for inspiration to improve their playing. (Kumiko and Shuuichi is the official and canon, romantic couple of Hibike! Euphonium created by Ayano Takeda. It is not clear whether or not the anime will follow this plot in the anime adaptation.) * Kumiko confirms her feelings for Shuichi. たが、差し出された好意を断ることもできず、秀一はしぶしぶそれを首に巻いた。　 久美子の体温が残っているせいか、肌に触れた布地は少し生温かかった。 「似合ってる」 可笑しそうに、彼女は笑った。　その手が、不意に秀一の肩へと伸びる。 ぐっと力を込められ、秀一は思わず久美子のほうへと身体を傾けた。 久美子の踵が持ち上がるのが視界へ遊び込んでくる。 彼女は背伸びすると、秀一の耳元へとその手を添えた。 唇が近づいてきて、秀一はその場に硬直する。 心臓が、ひと際高く遊び跳ねた。 至近距離にある彼女の存在を、意識しないほうが難しかった。 右耳に、久美子の声が吹き込まれる。　 声の混じった吐息が、秀一の耳をくすぐった。 シャンプーの甘い香りが鼻先をかすめていく。 硬直していた秀一の耳にも、その言葉は確かに届いた。 「私も、秀一のこと好きだよ」 …but also refusing to turn down her offer of kindness, Shuuichi reluctantly wrapped it around his neck. Whether or not it was from Kumiko’s own body heat, its fabric had roughly felt warm to the touch. “It suits you.” She laughed in a somewhat curious way, and then suddenly placed her hand on his shoulder. Pressed against such force, Shuuichi spontaneously tilted his body towards Kumiko. The lifting of her heels had playfully come into sight. Kumiko stood tip-toed and she held her hand close to his ear, with her lips following suit. This froze Shuuich’s body in place, even while his heart was bouncing — with Kumiko ever so close to him, Shuuichi found her presence difficult to ignore. Kumiko’s voice had flowed, with the sigh of her breath tickling his ears, and the sweet fragrance of her shampoo striking his nose. Shuuchi did not move, but he was absolutely certain of the words she had just imparted to him. “I love you too, Shuuichi.” Hazuki Katou Hazuki is one Kumiko's first friends upon entering Kitauji High School, and Hazuki called Kumiko by her first name, which quite shocked Kumiko. Normally, Kumiko doesn't get along with sports-oriented people, but she gets along very well with Hazuki. They are on good terms and also, can talk with each other about various topics and so on. When Kumiko found about that Hazuki liked Shuuichi, she tried to support them as much as possible, and she even declined Shuuichi's invitation to a festival, so Hazuki could go with him instead. This proves that Kumiko cares for Hazuki alot, and they are close friends. Sapphire Kawashima Sapphire is also one of Kumiko's first friends upon entering Kitauji High School. Hazuki, Kumiko and Sapphire are almost always seen with each other. Kumiko and Sapphire also get along and they are on very good, friendly and close terms and support each other. Asuka Tanaka Not so much known about Asuka's and Kumiko's relationship, but it seems like they are on good terms and Asuka sometimes calls Kumiko for Kumiko-han. However, Kumiko knowns that Asuka hides something behind that energetic face. But they are on good terms and Kumiko calls her Asuka-senpai. Natsuki Nakagawa Natsuki and Kumiko have a good and friendly relationship, as they both play the same instrument. However, it was later revealed that Natsuki was jealous of Kumiko since she played the euphonium better then her. Kumiko didn't realize this before she saw Natsuki practice very hard and when she didn't pass the audition. However, Natsuki later invited Kumiko to talk with her after the audition announcement. They talked about that and after that, they grew closer with each other. Teachers Noboru Taki At first, Kumiko thought that Taki where very strict about practicing and going to the nationals, but she realizes that's is to help the band. She respects him and thinks he's a good teacher. Michie Matsumoto Kumiko, like most of the other students, thinks that Michie is a very strict teacher. However, she also respects her and calls her Michie-sensei. Michie also seems to know Mamiko and gets along with Akiko, Kumiko's mother. Other Azusa Sasaki Not so much known about their relationship, but Azusa and Kumiko where friends in junior high, and they later reunited when they where both performing at SunFes. Relationship Poll Who do you think Kumiko should end up with? Shuuichi Tsukamoto Reina Kousaka Other Category:Character Relationships